Ni la muerte nos separa
by rocio-asakura
Summary: Hao a secuertrado a Anna, Yoh peleara para salvarla segado por el enojo... que pasara cuando Hao este apunto de acabar con Yoh? o.o, solo leyendo lo sabras n.nYohxAnna.Capitulo 9:La pelea con la guardiana del Agua.
1. Default Chapter

**Si te gusta el **_YohxAnna_**, la **_comedía _**, la **_acción_**, el **_drama_**, y sobre todo el **_romance_**, este fic es para ti. Dado a que este es, en mi consideración, el fic con mas emoción que escrito n.n. Espero les guste.**

**Shaman King no me pertenece, ni mucho menos sus personajes, solo este fic que es un final alternativo de la serie ideado por una fan n.n. No tengo ningún fin de lucro, me reservo los derechos de autor. **

**Disclaimer: **

_Nos ubicamos cuando el torneo de shamanes concluye. _

-...- :**parlamento.**

-"..."-** : pensamientos**

- - - -** : cambio de escena**

Las palabras en **japonés** que aparecen en el fin:

**_Yoh no baka_:** sos un tonto Yoh

**_Aho_:** estúpido

**_Onegai: _**por favor.

**_Por Kami: _**Por Dios.

Ni la muerte nos separa Por rocio-asakura Capitulo 1: "Mi tesoro mas preciado" 

Respiraba con dificultad, y sus piernas le pesaban tanto por el cansancio que creía que en cualquier momento se les saldrían, pero aun así, no le importo, y continuo corriendo a toda velocidad por los senderos que lo conducían al interior del bosque ubicado a las afueras de Fumbari. Su cabellera castaña, desalineada como era su costumbre, se mecía al ritmo de sus pasos, y su mirada, que por lo habitual era despreocupada, ahora era invadida por el dolor y la desesperación.

- "_Yoh no baka!" _–se sermoneo a si mismo mentalmente, sin detener ni aminorar su paso, introduciéndose cada vez mas y mas al interior del bosque en aquella noche de luna menguante.

- "si algo le pasara... no sabría que hacer. Y todo es por mi maldita culpa!" –pensó con desconsuelo y desesperación combinados mientras que las imágenes de lo sucedido aquel día se aglomeraban en su mente.

- - - Flash Back - - -

El manto nocturno se expandía por todo el ancho del cielo, adornado por millares de estrellas que resplandecían con luz propia, dándole así a la noche la belleza única que la caracterizaba.

Como era habitual, en la pensión "En", Yoh y Anna se encontraban en el comedor, degustando los alimentos que el primero con esmero había preparado solo minutos atrás. Rodeados por el silencio, que los acompañaba siempre en las horas de la comida.

Al concluir, Anna se levanto lentamente, para luego llevar los trastos que había utilizado a la cocina, siendo imitada por el castaño.

- ya hiciste tu tarea? –preguntó la rubia inexpresiva, mientras secaba con un trapo los platos que el shaman iba lavando.

- eehhh... tarea? -U

- si Yoh, tarea, ya la hiciste? ¬.¬

- pues... creo que si n.nU

- cómo que creo? Ò.ó eres un vago! Te saco el entrenamiento para que puedas concentrarte mas en tus estudios! Y resulta que los olvidas! –exclamó fastidiada ante la ignorancia del shaman. Él siempre había sido así, desde que lo conocía había sido despreocupado con respecto a las cosas materiales y estaba segura que eso nunca lo cambiaría. Pero tampoco era que quisiera hacerlo.

- no te enfades Annita, que te van a salir arruguitas n.nU -comentó temblando ligeramente ante la mirada de su prometida.

- y por culpa de quien? u.ú

- no se 0.0

- pues tuya! _aho_! ò.ó

- no te enfades conmigo! _onegai_! Prometo hacerla apenas termine con los platos! –propuso el shaman nervioso, pero al ver a Anna resoplar molesta y continuar su labor, pudo sentir como el aire poco a poco volvía a recorrer su sistema respiratorio.

Segundos luego, cuando ya todo estuvo guardado y acomodado, Anna se encamino a su cuarto murmurando un "_que descanses_" seguido por un "_mas te vale que termines toda tu tarea_". Al ver a la rubia desaparecer escaleras arriba, Yoh posó su mochila sobre la mesa del comedor y con pereza sacó del interior un cuaderno, el cual abrió en la ultima hoja que estaba marcada por una simple lapicera. Hecho este proceso, el shaman liberó un hondo suspiro al aire.

- si Anna ve esto me mata -.- -susurro levemente sonrojado, contemplando la única hoja que había escrito en todo el día, y en la cual una sola palabra se repetía por todas partes de forma desordenada, un nombre, "_Anna_".

Suspiro nuevamente y trato de recordar algo de lo que había dicho alguno de sus profesores, pero cómo recordarlo? Si en ninguna clase los había escuchado. Y cómo hacer para escucharlos! Si en todo lo que su mente pensaba las 24 horas del día era en su prometida!. La amaba, eso estaba mas que claro. _Por kami_! Lo sabía muy bien! La amaba desde el primer momento que la vio, varios años atrás.

Que extraño era no ver en el mundo más que a un solo ser, tener un solo pensamiento en el cerebro, un solo deseo en el corazón y un solo nombre en los labios, ese nombre que se abre paso siempre y sale sin pensarlo.

Aquella mujer, era única, inigualable. Lo había apoyado siempre, y se había esforzado tanto para que él pudiera realizar su tan anelado sueño. Y mas aun, lo había entrenado arduamente para que él no muriera en alguna batalla y pudiera regresar siempre a su lado, con ella. Dios... ella había hacho tantas cosas por él! y él como se lo había agradecido? Únicamente ayudándola a olvidar su cruel pasado, que era casi aun mas doloroso que el suyo propio, y obedeciéndola en todo lo que le pedía. Pero últimamente pensaba que eso no era suficiente, no se merecía a tan bello ángel a su lado, y deseaba poder merecerlo! Quería hacer algo por ella! Algo que le demostrara lo importante que significaba para él!. Pero la cosa era... que?. En eso se pasaba el tiempo pensando y divagando, pero aun así la respuesta no llegaba a su mente.

Y hay estaba otra vez, desconcentrándose totalmente de su deberes para pensar nuevamente en la itako.

- será mejor que comiences Yoh, antes de que ella te mate –se dijo a si mismo imaginándose las mil y una formas de tortura de su prometida- pero como comienzo si no tengo escrito nada? ToT

De pronto Yoh se puso súbitamente de pie cambiando totalmente su expresión de tranquilidad a una de asombro absoluto.

- es--esta presencia –murmuro incrédulo de lo que percibía en los alrededores de su hogar- Hao –fue lo único que pronuncio antes de abalanzarse sobre las escaleras al sentir la presencia del shaman de fuego dentro de la pensión.

- oh no! Anna! –gritó el castaño, forcejeando desesperado la puerta que conducía a la habitación de su prometida, al sentir la presencia de su hermano despidiéndose desde ese punto.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, se tiro sobre la puerta, abriendo esta ante la fuerza del impacto.

Pero había llegado tarde, lo único que pudo vislumbrar en el interior del cuarto era el largo pañuelo rojo de su prometida, que él le había obsequiado años atrás, y un pequeño papel a la par de este, mientras que las ventanas se azotaban abiertas contra la pared y la risa de Hao Asakura se oía aun en el ambiente.

Preocupado a mas no poner, recogió rápidamente la nota y el pañuelo, y al leer lo que este decía, todos sus músculos se contrajeron y sin darse cuenta dejó de respirar.

_Tu arruinaste mi sueño, _

_ahora yo te quitare _

_lo mas preciado para ti._

Esas eran las sencillas palabras trazadas sobre la hoja.

Sin dudarlo siquiera, corrió a su habitación en busca de Harusame, para luego dirigirse hacía la entra de la pensión y correr a todo lo que su cuerpo resistiera rumbo al bosque en donde podía percibir aún la presencia del mayor de los Asakura.

- - - Fin del Flash Back - - -

- "Maldito" –pensó con rabia Yoh, sin detener su carrera desesperada.

Nunca había odiado a Hao, pero ahora la ira le recorría las venas por aquel hombre que había osado llevarse lo mas importante para él, su tesoro mas preciado, SU Annita.

Al llegar a un claro en lo mas profundo del bosque, Yoh contempló con el ceño fruncido a su hermano, quien lo observaba con una sonrisa de burla sentado sobre una roca, para luego voltear y fijarse en la silueta de su prometida, tendida sobre el césped, inmóvil, inconsciente.

- Hao! –gritó Yoh, emitiendo fuego con su mirada.

- jajaja, era hora de que aparecieras hermanito –exclamó con arrogancia el shaman de fuego, poniéndose tranquilamente de pie, viendo de manera acecina a su gemelo, mientras el impotente espíritu de fuego se aparecía a su espaldas.

_**Continuara...**_

**NA: **Antes de comenzar con mis típicas notas de autor, quería disculparme por no continuar con los otros fics, prometo hacerlo pronto, lo q sucede es que el LUNES 23 fue MI CUMPLEAÑOS, y como cumplo 15 estoy ocupada con la fiesta, prometo poner mi energía para continuar con todo los fics -

**-Hola a todos! Creo que este fic algunos lo conocen, para los que no, pues espero que les guste y me den su opinión n.n.**

**Ren: **Este no es el primer fan fic que escribiste? O.ô

**-En realidad si n.nU. Pero es que le hice tantos cambios que al final el único que me gusto fue este xD**

**Ren: **no tienes remedio -.-

**- lo sé -.-. Ni se imaginan las emociones que se avecinan! Y las peleas entre shamanes que se realizara! Cómo le ira a Yoh contra Hao? Qué pasara con Anna? 0.0, pues... en el siguiente capitulo lo sabrán xD.**

**Ren: **quién es él? ¬.¬ **-_preguntó el chino señalando enfadado al hombre alto, parada a la par de la autora, con mirada inexpresiva, ojos dorados como los del descendiente Tao y larga cabellera plateada, vestido de una forma extraña._**

**- pues él nos acompañara a lo largo de este fic como me acompañas vos Ren-kun n.n. Los presentó, él es Ren Tao, y Ren él es Sesshomaru o**

**Ren: **¬.¬

**Sesshomaru:** ¬.¬ **-_ambos se miraron inexpresivos._**

**- creo que se llevaran muy bien n.nU. Para los que conocen _Inuyasha, _seguro saben quien es Sesshomaru n.n. Ya sin nada mas que decirles, me despido! Y espero recibir sus reviews!**

Sayounara. Mata-ne "La doncella del YohxAnna**"**

Caperucita roja iba caminando por el bosque,

entonces cayo la noche y la aplasto xD


	2. Yoh pelea segado por la ira

**Shaman King no me pertenece, ni mucho menos sus personajes, solo este fic que es un final alternativo de la serie ideado por una fan n.n. No tengo ningún fin de lucro, me reservo los derechos de autor. **

**Disclaimer: **_Nos ubicamos cuando el torneo de shamanes concluye. _

**Ni la muerte nos separa **

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo 2: "Yoh pelea segado por la rabia"_

"en donde estoy?" –se preguntó la joven mentalmente- "qué fue lo que me paso?" –se volvió a preguntar, como si con eso la respuesta llegara a su mente.

El cuerpo de ella se estremeció ligeramente, mientras sus párpados temblaron débilmente queriéndose abrir, pero estos intentos eran en vano. Sentía su cuerpo adolorido y mas pesado que de costumbre.

"estoy...sobre el césped" –deducio ella al sentir el freso rocío del manto verde escurrirse a lo largo de todo su cuerpo.

"ya lo recuerdo...Hao me ataco desprevenida, por eso estoy sobre el césped" –pensó Anna, recordando como el shaman de fuego había usurpado en su habitación y la había llevado a cuestas hacía el bosque repitiendo algo sobre "_una venganza sobre su querido prometido_".

Un momento! En donde es encontraba Yoh, recordaba los gritos desesperados de él mientras forcejeaba con la puerta de su habitación, pero todo el resto le resultaba borroso y confuso.

Por instinto agudizo el oído, tratando de descifrar que era lo que sucedía a su alrededor– "ese sonido..." –medito la joven confusa- "es de espadas chocando!" –concluyo alterada, mientras recuperaba poco a poco el resto de sus sentidos y percibía claramente el poder espiritual de los gemelos Asakura.

"algo anda mal"- se dijo a si misma, preocupada al percatarse que la presencia pura de su prometido lentamente se transformaba en un aura oscura.

Con esfuerzo volvió a revolverse sobre el suelo, tratando de recobrar el control sobre su cuerpo, mientras que, muy lentamente, sus ojos poco a poco lograban abrirse.

Aterrorizada contemplo como su amado Yoh luchaba contra Hao a unos metros de ella.

La itako se estremeció internamente, la mirada del castaño... esa mirada despreocupada que él siempre poseía...había cambiado. En sus ojos podía ver claramente como la ternura se iba disipando dando paso a la rabia y desesperación.

_-Yoh_ –los labios de Anna se movieron formando el nombre del shaman, mas ninguna palabra emergió de ellos.

Que le sucedía? Porque poseía esa mirada? No tenía que estar así, debía permanecer tranquilo en las batallas, para así concentrarse plenamente en ella y obtener la victoria. ¿Porque ahora peleaba con tanta rabia y desesperación combinadas?

Trato de incorporarse, pero su cuerpo ni siquiera se movió, -"que extraño"- se dijo a si misma, meditando el por que su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Hasta que cayo en cuenta de algo...

"Ese idiota de Hao me hechizo así no pudiese moverme. ¿Con quien cree que trata? Soy la gran itako Anna Kyôyama" –pensó la rubia mientras una sonrisa arrogante se apoderaba de sus labios. Con decisión, y empleando todas sus fuerzas, la joven se incorporo quedando sentada sobre el césped. Triunfante, volteo la mirada para seguir contemplando la batalla, quedando en shock ante lo que sus ojos veían.

Con un ágil movimiento Hao se acerco a Yoh y lanzo lejos la espada de este, elevando la suya en el aire, dispuesto a dar el golpe final.

Yoh! –fue el grito desgarrador que envolvió el ambiente.

_**Continuara...**_

**-Hola a todos! o**

**Ren: **insisto, porque a todos? si no los conoces ¬.¬

**-hay que ser cortes Ren ¬.¬**

**Ren: **por que? ¬.¬

**-eehhh... por que así todos podemos vivir mejor n.nU**

**Ren: **no se te ocurrió nada mejor que eso, verdad? ¬.¬

**- no -.- .Bueno! En fin! Aquí esta un nuevo capi! Espero haya sido de su agrado! o. Que habrá pasado con Yoh? o.o **

**Ren: **pues tendrán que esperar el próximo capitulo para saber.

**Ahora responderé el único review que me enviaron! o**

**Ren: **ratas, que les cuesta apretar el "go" de abajo ¬.¬

**-no peles Ren n.n, por lo menos alguien si lo hizo o**

**Ghia-Hikari: Hola! Me alegro q te haya gustado el primer capi n.n, aquí esta el Segundo y espero q haya sido de tu agrado!**

**Ren: **ya sin nada mas que decir.

**-nos despedimos! Hasta la próxima!**

**Sayounara. Mata-ne**

"_**la doncella del YohxAnna"**_


	3. Mi ultimo suspiro

**Antes de comenzar con el fic quiero hacer una DEDICACIÓN muy especial a _YO-CHAN 1_, quien a apoyado mi fic desde la primera versión y aún continua leyéndolo, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU APOYO Y POR SER FIEL A MI FIC! O**

**Shaman King no me pertenece, ni mucho menos sus personajes, solo este fic que es un final alternativo de la serie ideado por una fan n.n. No tengo ningún fin de lucro, me reservo los derechos de autor. **

**Disclaimer: **_Nos ubicamos cuando el torneo de shamanes concluye. _

**Ni la muerte nos separa** Por rocio-asakura Capitulo 3: "Mí ultimo suspiro" 

Un sofocado gemido de dolor se escapa de mis labios, mientras mi cuerpo cae sobre el césped. Siento un liquido espeso escurrirse por mis vestimentas y se que a su paso tiñe el césped que me rodea de su color, conozco este líquido, es sangre.

El dolor que me recorre es tan intenso y sofocante, que poco a poco dejo de sentirlo. Escucho que gritas mi nombre mientras te acercas hasta mi lado y me sujetas entre tus brazos, sacudiéndome con delicadeza sin dejar de llamarme.

Por favor Yoh, aferrame con mas fuerza contra ti, mi cuerpo se esta volviendo frió, lo siento temblar levemente, quiero sentir tu calor y tu perfume embriagante rodeándome, ese mi deseo.

_**Hold on to mi love **(Aferrame a tí amor)_

You know (Tu lo sabes) 

_**i can't stay long **(no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo)_

No llores, por favor Yoh, no tengo miedo, yo sola tome esta decisión. Que por que me interpuse entre ti y el ataque de Hao? Por ti amor, mi alma no soportaría verte morir de nuevo, simplemente no podría resistirlo.

Ya detén tus lagrimas, no quiero irme llevando esa imagen tuya, muéstrame una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustan. Puedes oírme?¿O mi vos es solo un murmullo que se lleva el viento, yo no logro escucharme, pero al parecer vos si, lo deduzco por como tus ojos brillan y intentas vagamente sonreír, logrando solo una mueca vacía y sin sentido.

All i wanted to say was i love you (Tolo lo que quería era decirte que te amo) 

_**and i'm not afraid **(y que no tengo miedo)_

Can you hear me? (puedes escucharme?) 

_**Can you feel me in your arme? **(puedes sentirme entre tus brazos?)_

Tu calor esta siendo vencido por el frío, que decidido comienza a tomar posición sobre todo mi cuerpo, sabes que significa verdad? Se que es así, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

_**Holding my last breath **(manteniendo mi ultimo suspiro)_

_**Safe inside my self **(seguro dentro de mí)_

_**Are all my thoughts of you **(estan todos mis pensamientos en ti)_

_**Sweet ruptuerd light it ends here, tonight **(la dulce luz raptada termina aquí, esta noche)_

Sabes algo? Extrañare el invierno, poseo bellos y tristes recuerdos de esa época. Fue la estación que mis padres me abandonaron... y también fue la estación en la que nos conocidos.

¿Recuerdas cuando jugábamos en el bosque que rodeaba la mansión Asakura? Me encantaba ver el paisaje totalmente blanco, cubierto delicadamente por la nieve que había caído durante la noche. Solíamos jugar a las escondidillas allí, yo siempre me escondía en el hueco del árbol que se encontraba en el centro del bosque, tu nunca me encontrabas.

_**I'll miss the winter **(Estrañare el invierno)_

_**A world of fragile thing **(un mundo de cosas frágiles)_

_**Look for me in the winth forest **(buscame en el blanco bosque)_

_**Hinding in a hollw tree **(escondida en un árbol hueco)_

"_**come find me" **("ven a buscarme")_

Esas sonriendo? Si, aunque es vagamente, lo haces ante la felicidad que te trajo aquel recuerdo. Aun así tus lagrimas no se detienen, una ha caído sobre mi rostro, tu la retiras lentamente y con dulzura.

No quieres que me vaya? Eso me dices? Yo tampoco quiero marcharme, deseo permanecer a tu lado, pero se que es inevitable _Koi_, mi alma marcha al mas allá. **(amor) **

Susurras entre sollozos que me amas, eso lo supe siempre mi amado Yoh, aunque tu nunca me lo dijiste tus ojos se encargaron de que yo me enterase de aquel sentimiento sin que te dieras cuenta

_**I nkow your hear me **(yo se que tu me escuchas)_

_**I can taste it in your tears **(puedo saborearlo en tus lagrimas)_

Te aferras con mas fuerza a mi, repites tu frase habitual – "_todo saldrá bien" – _pero sabes que no es así, me estoy yendo y es inevitable.

Poco a poco la fuerza me abandona, no dejes que mi sacrificio sea en vano Yoh, vive por mi la vida, disfrútala, por que tu felicidad es la mía, siempre la ha sido. Que como lo harás? se que encontraras la forma, tu eres fuerte _Koi_. Me lo prometes? Vivirás? **(amor)**

Con lentitud agonizante muevo mis labios formando un "_Te amo" _el cual quiero que guardes como un preciado recuerdo.

_**Holding my last breath **(manteniendo mi ultimo suspiro)_

_**Safe inside my self **(seguro dentro de mí)_

_**Are all my thoughts of you **(estan todos mis pensamientos en ti)_

_**Sweet ruptuerd light it ends here, tonight **(la dulce luz raptada termina aquí, esta noche)_

Mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse, a lo lejos oigo tu vos llamándome como un eco. Ahora no veo ni siento nada, la oscuridad me rodea, una infinita oscuridad que parece no acabar.

-_No lo olvides Yoh- _fue el único pensamiento que tuve antes de que me dejara llevar por la nada que me envolvía- _ nunca olvides la promesa que me hiciste_.

- - - - - - - -

-Anna! Anna! Por favor! Responde! –grito desesperado el shaman, sacudiendo el cuerpo de su prometida...

Mas ella no reacciono, nunca mas lo haría.

Con suma delicadeza, deposito a su amada sobre el césped, besando dulcemente los labios fríos de ella, sellando así la promesa que le había echo a la itako.

-"cumpliré con mi palabra Annita, por ti lo hare" –fue el pensamiento de Yoh, quien decidido se puso de pie tomando a Harusame con su mano derecha.

Con la ira apoderándose por completo de él volteo a ver a su hermano gemelo, la pelea aún no había finalizado.

_**Continuara...**_

**ACLARACIÓN ANTES DE COMENZAR: **_Anna MURIO, es verdad, pero no desesperen n.n, que pronto Yoh podrá ESTAR CON ELLA y no precisamente suicidándose. Este fic es un 100 YohxAnna, que no se les olvide._

**-porque! ToT**

**Ren: **porque que?

**-porque tuvo que morir Anna! ToT**

**Ren: **no lo se, tu eres la escritora, tu dime ¬.¬

**-eh? O.O...es verdad /.**

**Ren: **-.-

**-no se lo esperaban, verdad? .., pues de eso se tratara el fic n.n, la muerte de Anna .. **

**Ren:** que fría eres ¬.¬

**-no soy fría, soy creativa ¬.¬, en todo caso tu eres frió.**

**Ren: **no lo soy, él si **–exclamo señalando al joven de cabellera plateada y mirada inexpresiva ubicado detrás de la autora.**

**Sesshomaru: **ô.ó

-Sesshomaru-sama! Seguía con nosotros? Yo pensé que se había marchado, como en el anterior capitulo no hablo n.nU

**Ren: **por que a él en primer instancia lo llamas –SAMA y a mi me llamaste –KUN?¬.¬

**-por que hay que respetar a Sesshomaru-sama n.n**

**Ren: **y a mi no? ¬.¬

**Sesshomaru: **no

**Ren: **que dijiste idiota!

**Sesshomaru: **lo que escuchaste **–exclamo de manera despectiva. **

-**Sesshomaru-sama! Hablo!...ya comenzaba a pensar que no podía n.nU**

**Sesshomaru: **¬.¬U

**-Quiero agradecer enormemente sus reviews! o, me dio mucha alegría recibirlos a todos! ahora procederé a contestarlos: **

Aniyaru Shijiry: -en verdad te deje así? n.n, me alegra esa era la intención xD   
Ren: apúrate chica que debes ir a cenar! 

-**si su general, como ordene ¬.¬. Me pone muy feliz que te parezca interesante mi fic o. Y no te preocupes por la muerte de Anna, que justamente de eso se va a tratar el fic n.n, espera al próximo capitulo y veras que es lo que hará Yoh. **

**yo-chan1****: -hola! tanto tiempo! o**

**Ren: **todavía lees este fic ¬.¬?

**-Ren!**

**Ren: **que?

**-por que no sos callado como Sesshomaru-sama? ¬.¬**

**Ren: **por que yo no soy una tumba ¬.¬

**Sesshomaru: **ù.u

**-sos el colmo -.-. Me pone muy feliz que leas esta nueva versión, como veras hay pequeños cambios n.n, espero que te gusten y si lees arriba, antes de comenzar el fic, veras que te dedico este capi n.n. Espero tu review pronto!**

**Kla: -me alegro que te resulte interesante el trama n.n, como veras la cosa se va complicando. **

**Ren: **tétrica ¬.¬

**-metiche ¬.¬. Como te iba diciendo, la trama se va complicando n.n, y me pone muy feliz que te gusten mis fics. YohxAnna for ever!**

**Karlyta: -hi! Me odias? Por que! ToT**

**Ren: **es en buen sentido Rocío-chan u.u

**-eh? O.o, jijiji lo sabía n.nU**

**Sesshomaru: **si como no –**comento sarcástico.**

**-Sesshomaru-sama, por favor resérvese sus comentarios, si? n.n. Me alegro que te parezca muy emotivo e interesante, me pone muy feliz! o, y como ves la trama se complica. Y no te preocupes, que Yoh y Anna van a estar juntos, ya lo veras! Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado! Y espero tu review!**

**Angel caido:  -hola! me alegro de que te hayan gustado mucho los capis n.n, y como ves este esta un poco mas largo, prometo ir haciéndolo mas extensos los siguientes.**

**Ren: **no le creas ¬.¬

**-no te metas u.ú. Ignóralo, si?. Como ves no mate a Yoh, sino a Anna u.u, pero no te preocupes ni te pongas triste, esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba! o**

**Sesshomaru: **terminaste?** –pregunto con voz neutra.**

**Ren: **ese es mi parlamento! Ò.o

**-no te pongas celoso Ren-kun n.nU. Y si Sesshomaru-sama, ya termine.**

**Ren: **entonces vallamos a cenar u.ú

Sesshomaru: no tengo hambre.   
Ren: quien te pregunto? ¬.¬   
-ya! Dejen de pelear y vayamos a comer! Gracias a todos por leerme! Y espero sus reviews! Nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo!   
Sayounara. Mata-ne 

"_**la doncella del YohxAnna"**_

Caperucita roja iba caminando por el bosque,

entonces cayo la noche...

y la aplasto xD.


	4. Mi vida sin tí

**Shaman King no me pertenece, ni mucho menos sus personajes, solo este fic que es un final alternativo de la serie ideado por una fan n.n. No tengo ningún fin de lucro, me reservo los derechos de autor. **

**Disclaimer: **_Nos ubicamos cuando el torneo de shamanes concluye. _

**Ni la muerte nos separa**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo 4: "Mi vida sin tí"_

Con lentitud ingreso a tu habitación, se que me reprocharías si supieras que estoy aquí, pero es que... es el único lugar en el que no me siento completamente vació. Poco a poco me recuesto sobre tu futon, que ha permanecido desordenado desde la noche en que Hao te secuestro.

¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya desde aquel día? No lo recuerdo en verdad... no se si es de día o de noche.

Después de que te fuiste retome mi pelea contra Hao, totalmente segado por la ira y el record, sabes que detesto esos sentimientos, pero... no puede contenerlos mas en mi interior, no después de que él te aparto de mi lado Annita.

- - - Flash back - - -

El sonido de espadas chocando se podía escuchar por todo el bosque, espantando a todo aquel que pasase por allí, y alejándolo sin que se atrevieran a acercarse siquiera a la pelea que se desarrollaba en un claro no muy lejano.

Yoh envestía sin descanso alguno a su hermano gemelo, con una fuerza casi sobrehumana, mientras que sus ojos se mantenían cubiertos por los mechones castaños que caían sobre su rostro.

Hao solamente reía divertido, deteniendo con algo de dificultad el ataque, repitiendo constantemente –"intenta matarme si puedes hermanito"–

De tanto en tanto Yoh lograba acertar un golpe profundo en el cuerpo del shaman de fuego, pero este no se detenía y continuaba con la pelea, sin importarle en lo mas mínimo la gravedad de sus heridas.

Tan segado estaba Yoh por el odio, que no se había percato que Hao no lo había atacado ni una vez en lo que llevaban de la pelea, y solo se dedicaba a defenderse o recibir el ataque que él le proporcionaba.

La pelea continuaba, y la capa que cubría todo el cuerpo de Hao poco a poco se teñía mas y mas de rojo carmesí. Yoh continuo atacando sin importarle esto, mientras el brillo asesino que poseía el mayor de los gemelos Asakura al comenzar la pelea, había desaparecido por completo al ver morir a la itako.

La espada de Hao voló por los aires, mientras Yoh lo acorralaba al borde del acantilada. Sin dudarlo si quiera, incrusto a Harusame en el estomago de su hermano, dejando que este cayera por aquel precipicio con una leve sonrisa formada en sus labios.

-"_espero así... pagar por el crimen que cometí" –p_ensó el shaman de fuego, cerrando complacido sus ojos y dejándose caer sin borrar su sonrisa- _"perdóname... hermano"_

- - - Fin del Flash back - - -

A lo lejos pude escuchar el agua golpear contra las ventanas de la pensión, sacándome de mis recuerdos.

Una mueca, que quería simular una media sonrisa, se apodero de mis labios. Que irónico... el cielo deseaba llorar las lagrimas que ya no podían caer por mis ojos.

Nuestros amigos, al enterarse lo que sucedió, desearon venir a verme, pero no lo hicieron, yo les pedí que no vinieran, no deseo ver a nadie.

Manta es el único que viene junto a Ryu, tratan de alégrame, de distraerme sin conseguirlo. Suelen prepararme algo de comer y marcharse comprendiendo que deseo estar solo. ¿Qué es lo que me preparan? No lo sé en verdad, no he ido a la cocina desde hace mucho.

Se que todos ellos se preocupan por mi, se que lloraron cuando se enteraron de que te marchaste, lo sé muy bien, eran tus amigos Annita. Quieren intentar comprender el dolor que yo siento en mi interior, pero nunca lo entenderán... por mas que lo intenten no lo harán.

No podrán comprender que yo vivía de ti Annita, de tus palabras, de tus miradas, de tus escasas caricias y de tus deliciosos besos, tan así... que ya no me importaba nada que me rodeara. Y luego tu moriste ¿Cómo? Ya no lo recuerdo muy bien en verdad, ya no lo sé. Hace tiempo que no se nada, hace tiempo que me olvide de todo.

Todavía no he visitado tu tumba, allí solo esta tu cuerpo, prefiero permanecer aquí, en tu habitación, por que así siento tu esencia acompañándome.

Amidamaru permanece encerrado en su tablilla...al menos eso creo. No lo he visto, de seguro no debe resistir verme morir poco a poco.

Morir...eso suena placentero... morir... vivir... Un momento! Es verdad! yo te había prometido algo! te había prometido vivir por vos!

Algo decidido me puse de pie, había olvidado aquella promesa, aquella que me imploraste te hiciera.

-perdona Annita –susurre antes de salir de tu habitación. Iba a cumplir aquella promesa, aunque me costara infinitamente lo haría, por que... tu me lo pediste.

Algo tambaleante por la falta de energía baje las escaleras, de pronto el hambre había azotado mi organismo. De igual modo ingrese a la cocina y me dirigí al refrigerador, sin percatarme del intruso que me observaba sentado en la mesa, tomando tranquilamente una taza de té.

-Hola –me saludo una vos a mis espaldas.

-Silver! –exclame el nombre del apache, quien solo sonrío y se puso de pie.

-tanto tiempo Yoh n.n

_**Continuara...**_

**-Pobre Yoh ToT**

**Ren: **que hace allí Silver? A que fue? 0.0

**-pues no te lo diré Ren-kun xP**

**Ren: **ni que mi importara saber

**-hay si, como no ¬u¬**

**Sesshomaru: **o.ô

**-bueno, quiero agradecer infinitamente sus review o, me pone muy feliz recibirlos o**

**Sesshomaru: **agradecimientos a...

**Ren: **deja de robar mis parlamentos ¬.¬

**Sesshomaru:** ¬.¬ 

**-dejen de pelear ustedes dos! Y Ren! No seas tan celoso!**

**Ren: **yo no soy celoso ù/ú

**Sesshomaru:** si, como no

**Ren: **que dijiste gatito!

**-ya! Deténganse! Uuff... hice mal en juntarlos ¬.¬. Agradecimientos a...**

**verox: **-**Arigato por leer mi fic! o que porque mate a Anna? 0.0**

**Ren: **pronto lo averiguaras, ni a nosotros nos dice ¬.¬

**Sesshomaru: **de seguro ni ella lo sabe ¬.¬

**-para criticarme si se ponen de acuerdo ù.ú , son el colmo. Me alegra que te guste el fic n.n, y espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado o. Gracias por tu review!**

**yo-chan1****: -No tienes por que agradecer! Te lo mereces! o. Y si, la canción queda mas trágica u.u, antes la muerte de ella no pegaba tanto, pero ahora si, en mi consideración esta mejor u.u, tu que opinas n.n?**

**Ren: **que eres tétrica ¬.¬

**-otra vez el burro al trigo ¬.¬, no soy tétrica Ren! Soy creativa!. Gracias por seguir allí! Apoyando mi fic! o. Por cierto, tu que opinas? Pongo la parte de Keiko y Horo? O.ô, tengo esa duda n.n.**

**Kla: -hi! Si pobre Anna! ToT**

**Ren: **la quieres cortar con las lagrimas ¬.¬

**Sesshomaru:** molestan u.ú

**-malvados! No me dejan llorar en paz ToT. Y si, malo Hao u.u, pero al final no resulto ser tan malo, se arrepintió y quiso pagar por su crimen T.T pobrecito. **

**Ren: **de seguro Yoh encontrara la forma de estar junto a Anna.

**-y Silver llegó para darle una solución! o pronto lo veras! Gracias dejarme review! Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado! o**

**shadowhao****: -si ya ves, los cambios le hicieron bien n.n, a mi también me gustan! o**

**Ren: **la escritura mejoro.

**-quiere decir que yo mejore? n.n**

**Sesshomaru: **él dijo la escritura ¬.¬

**-son muy malos! ToT. Me alegro que te guste el fic, y que le seas fiel, espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado n.n. Una pregunta, tu que leíste la primera versión xD, no se si poner la parte de Horo y Keiko, tu que dices? 0.0**

**anayoh: -gome por haberte asustado n.n. Y si! Podrán estar juntos!**

**Ren: **cómo? Lo sabrás el próximo capi.

**Sesshomaru: **presiento que Silver tiene algo que ver.

**-pues es así Sesshomaru-sama! Espera y verán! o**

**Ren: **gracias por tu review.

**-antes de irnos quiero hacerle una PREGUNTA a todos aquellos que leyeron la primera versión de "Ni la muerte nos separa", deseas que ponga la parte de Keiko y Horo? O.ô, es que no estoy muy segura al respecto n.n**

**Ren: **nos veremos en el proximo capitulo.

**Sayounara. Mata-ne**

"_**la doncella del YohxAnna"**_

Caperucita roja iba caminando por el bosque,

entonces cayo la noche...

y la aplasto xD.


	5. Te volvere a ver?

**Shaman King no me pertenece, ni mucho menos sus personajes, solo este fic que es un final alternativo de la serie ideado por una fan n.n. No tengo ningún fin de lucro, me reservo los derechos de autor. **

**Disclaimer: **_Nos ubicamos cuando el torneo de shamanes concluye. _

**Ni la muerte nos separa**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo 4: "¿Te volveré a ver?"_

-cómo has estado Yoh? n.n –pregunto Silver amablemente.

Pero al distinguir en los ojos del shaman el dolor, lo hizo desear que la tierra se lo tragase en aquel mismo instante.

-yo... he estado muy ocupado este tiempo, lamento si no he podido venir antes –susurro el apache, optando una expresión sería.

-a que viniste Silver?

-pues veras Yoh –el oficial carraspeo un poco- los grandes espíritus me han enviado.

-los grandes espíritus? –repitió el castaño, volteándose para así servirse un poco de jugo de naranja. Perdiendo el poco interés que había tenido en aquella charla al escuchar aquel nombre.

La creencia y respeto que había tenido hacía los grandes espíritus había desaparecido en su interior, y es que nada tubo importancia desde la muerte de la itako, ni mucho menos sentido. Ni siquiera _los grandes espíritus._

-me han enviado aquí, Yoh Asakura, para concederte el regalo mas preciado para ti.

-cuál es ese regalo? –su voz sonó apagada.

-el poder revivir a Kyôyama Anna.

El vaso cayo súbitamente al suelo, produciendo un estrepitoso sonido.

Había...había escuchado bien? Acaso...él podría revivirla? Podría revivir a su Annita!

Silver sonrío al ver su reacción.

- - - - -

Una motocicleta se detuvo frente a la pensión "En", su conductor se quito el casco de peculiar forma que llevaba puesto y se bajo con lentitud, siendo imitado por su acompañante.

Al mismo tiempo, ambos atravesaron el umbral del lugar, y decididos a hacer lo que ya hacía días atrás realizaban, se encaminaron a la entrada.

-eh? por que te detienes Ryu? o.o

-mira eso Manta.

-qué cosa? o.o –el pequeño volteo hacía donde su amigo señalaba, descubriendo una pequeña nota pegada en la puerta.

Con cuidado tomo la hoja, y la plegó para así poder leer su contenido con gran rapidez.

-qué es lo que dice Manta?

-Yoh...

-le sucedió algo a don Yoh?

-se...fue –concluyo, mostrándole al hombre la hoja.

Me iré con Silver por un tiempo a no sé donde. Cuiden la pensión por mi, si? Yoh  
- - - - - 

Observe detenidamente todo a mi alrededor, sorprendiéndome de la belleza de aquel bosque por el cual Silver me guiaba. Lo que aún más me sorprendía era el echo de que aquella isla existiera en el centro del océano Pacifico, sin haber sido nunca descubierto por las personas normales.

Aunque eso no debería sorprenderme, puesto a que los humanos están ciegos para muchas cosas.

Choco ligeramente contra Silver al no percatarme de que se había detenido. Con lentitud voltea a verme.

-escúchame Yoh, y escúchame bien –la seriedad adornaba sus facciones, lo cual solo significaba una cosa: lo que debo hacer será peligroso- Para poder revivir a Anna primero serán juzgados tus sentimientos. El si estos son lo suficientemente verdaderos y fuertes como para traer un alma del mas allá.

-quién me juzgara?

-mira hacía allá –Silver señaló una pequeña cascada frente a nosotros- cuando te acerques lo suficiente, las puertas del inframundo se abrirán. Al traspasarlas veras a cuatro seres, ellos son los guardianes de aquel lugar, ellos te juzgaran. Solo hasta aquí puedo acompañarte, lo demás dependerá de ti. Esperare tu regreso.

Lentamente asentí, y del mismo modo me fui acercando a la cascada, cuando unas gruesas y pesadas puertas se presentaron frente a mi, para luego abrirse con lentitud permitiéndome el paso y, al mismo tiempo, deteniendo la caída del agua.

Me dispuse a atravesarlas, cuando el llamado de Silver me detuvo. Volteé a verlo, al momento en que él me lanzaba algo que por instinto atrape con mi mano derecha.

-harusame? o.o

-puede que la necesites –respondió él simplemente.

Gire sobre mi eje nuevamente, sin siquiera preguntarme el para que la necesitaría. En verdad no me importa, nada me importa en este memento, solo mi objetivo.

Silver ya me lo había dicho, que el revivir a Anna solo era una posibilidad, pero aún así quería creer fuertemente en ella. Y si para que aquella posibilidad se cumpliese yo tendría que sacrificarme, ni siquiera lo dudaría...dado a que yo _amo a Annita, _y nada me importa más que su regreso

_**Continuara...**_

**_-_o.o...quedo lindo verdad? n.n**

**Ren: **-.-

**Sesshomaru: **u.u

-**aporten algo a la comunidad, por favor ¬.¬**

**Ren: **yo aporto algo u.u

-**ah si? que? ¬.¬**

**Ren: **dinero para una escuela pobre u.u, lo que no aporto es mi comentario de tu fic ¬.¬

**Sesshomaru: **je

-**son unos...! uuhhyyy! Los detesto! Son muy malos conmigo T.T**

**Ren: **eh? o.o...disculpa, no fue mi intención ponerte mal** –abrazándola de manera consoladora- **

**Sesshomaru: **si, como no u.u

**Ren: **fue su idea ¬.¬

**Sesshomaru: **o.ô mi qué?

**Ren: **tu I-DE-A ù.u

**Sesshomaru: **cómo te atreves... –**se dispone a desenfundar su espada, pero la autora lo detiene.**

**-Ren-kun, Sesshomaru-sama, que haya paz n.nUu**

**Ren y Sesshomaru: **mmmh ù.ú

-**quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso! Lo que pasa es que me concentre más en el final de "**Amor Eterno**", por eso tarde u.u. Pero volví! Y es para quedarme xD**

**Todos: **noooo! ToT

**-oigan ¬.¬**

**Ren: **comencemos con los agradecimientos:

**victor manuel villegas salinas (** no te preocupes, yo te entiendo, yo también quisiera sentir un amor como el de ellos u.u, en realidad ese es mi sueño xD. Te agradezco que leas mi fic, y en verdad que este fic es emotivo u.u, pero yo lo advertí _leer nota de autor del primer capi _xD, bien, pues, este capi no lo fue tanto, pero ten por seguro que los siguientes lo serán, y que la acción pronto llegara xD. Gracias por tu review! y espero que este capi te haya gustado

**akari-aoi**** (-Hola! en verdad te gusto? o.o, me alegra saberlo! o , no te preocupes que me di cuenta de tu error n.n. **

**Ren: **y para mi desgracia, ese intento de demonio nos sigue acompañando ¬.¬

**Sesshomaru: **eres un insolente! –**saca su espada.**

**Jaken: **matelo amo bonito!

**-ESPEREN UN MOMENTO! –**todos se congelan por el fuerte grito- **1º: Ren, deja de fastidiar a Sesshomaru-sama ¬.¬**

**Ren: **¬.¬ -**Sesshomaru sonríe levemente, divertido.**

**-y 2º: Jaken, que demonios haces aquí? o.ô**

**Jaken: **extrañaba a mi amo bonito T.T

-**Pues tendrás que seguir extrañándolo, ya somos muchos u.ú**

**Jaken: **pero...!

-**vete! ¬.¬ -**Jaken se va triste- por kami -.-, bien! Gracias por leer mi fic! Y espero que el capi hay sido de tu agrado! o

**Kat-sakura **Me alegro que te guste, y con este capi creo que se resolvieron tus dudas. Te pido disculpas por la demora, desde el martes que lo tengo al capi en me faltaba poner subir u.u. Y prometo no dejar el fic! ahora q empece las vacas me dedico de lleno a el y Titanic xD.Gracias por tu review

**AnnaAsakura** Hola! disculpa que los capis sean cortos, es que el tiempo no me da para más u.u. Yo también soy otaku de esta pareja xD, por que crees que soy _la doncella del YohxAnna _ xD. Me alegro que te guste el fic! Y sobre Sesshomaru-sama, cuesta que hable, verdad? u.u

**Sesshomaru: **mmh

**-creo que predio la voz u.u**

**Sesshomaru: **no perdí la voz ¬.¬

**-oh! Hablo! No puedo creerlo! Hablo! Ren! Trae el coro que cante _Aleluya_**

**Ren: **enseguida.

**Sesshomaru: **oigan ¬.¬

-**dos oraciones en un mismo review! esto es un milagro! o , no lo crees así? xD, y si, mi nombre es Rocío n.n)**

**Pretty Ice Angel**Anna murió! Lloremos todos TT

**Ren: **yo no pienso llorar ¬.¬

**Sesshomaru: **te apoyo u.ú

-**son unos fríos sin corazón ¬.¬. Encima el pobre Yoh se siento mal! ToT. Y apoyo tu comentario, Silver no sabe lo que es la privacidad u.ú, pero le fue a decir a Yoh que puede revivir a Anna xD, tu que dices? lo perdonamos? n.n)**

**Yo-chan1 (** si, es mas depresiva esta versión T.T. Así que eso piensas de la parte de Horo? Puues...ya veré que hacer, por que al final ella se va u.u. Aunque lo que le paso después influye en el final del no concluso: "Cada día te amo más" u.u, bueno, pues, ya veré xD

**Kla (**si, pobrecito Yoh T.T, y al final Haito se arrepintió u.u, me dio pena el pobre T.T. Ahora sabes que hacía Silver allí y como ver las cosas van mejorando n.n. No te preocupes por no haber leído la primera versión, ya decidiré que hacer al final n.n. Y estoy de acuerdo con vos, con el tiempo uno mejora n.n. Gracias por leer mi fic!

**-bueno! eso es todo n.n**

**Ren: **osea que ya nos podemos ir?

-**así es n.n**

**Rin: -aparece de quien sabe donde- **Sesshomaru-sama! o

**Sesshomaru: **eh? Rin?

**Rin: **Sesshomaru-sama! n.n –**abrazando al youkai.**

**Sesshomaru: **qué haces aquí Rin?

**Rin: ** el señor Jaken me dijo que estaba aquí, y vine a buscarlo n.n. Estuvo mal? o.o

**Sesshomaru: **eeh...no.

**Rin: **Sesshomaru-sama, vámonos n.n

**Sesshomaru: **pero... –**viendo a la autora.**

**-vayan tranquilos n.n,** **lo esperamos el capi que viene –**Sesshomaru asiente lentamente, y se gira para así marcharse, seguido por la alegre niña.

**Ren: **que bien, se fue. Qué te sucede? o.o

-es que...es que...ella pudo hacerlo hablar y yo apenas puedo hacer que diga una palabra! ToT

**Ren: **-.-

Sayounara. Mata-ne 

"_**la doncella del YohxAnna"**_

**rocio-asakura**


	6. El equipo de los 4 elementos

**Shaman King no me pertenece, ni mucho menos sus personajes, solo este fic que es un final alternativo de la serie ideado por una fan n.n. No tengo ningún fin de lucro, me reservo los derechos de autor. **

**Disclaimer: **_Nos ubicamos cuando el torneo de shamanes concluye. _

**Ni la muerte nos separa**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo 6: "El equipo de los cuatro elementos"_

Sus pasos hicieron eco por todo el lugar, del cual la oscuridad tomaba posesión casi por completo. Cuando distinguió más adelante una tenue luz, acelero su paso.

–"hay es" –pensó mientras intentaba contener el latir entusiasmado de su corazón.

Solo se detuvo al llegar a cuatro tronos, rodeados por antorchas y pilares tan altos, que difícilmente se podía ver su final. Contemplo el lugar con cuidado, en busca de los guardianes, cuando la voz de Amidamaru lo sacó de su concentración.

-amo! Cuidado! –grito aterrado el fantasma, colocándose a la par de él e indicándole la gran bestia con forma de perro y tres cabezas, que emergía de las sombras.

Con un gran salto, el cual hizo temblar todo el lugar, el monstruo se coloco frente a ellos y se acerco tanto a Yoh, que este pudo sentir su respiración chocar fuertemente sobre su rostro.

-amo Yoh! –la desesperación se apodero del samurai, quien solo se tranquilizo al oír la risa incontrolable del shaman.

-jajaja, calma Amida –exclamo el castaño, acariciando suavemente una de las cabezas de la bestia- es un buen chico n.n

-guau guau! n.n

-o.o... "pensé que me quedaría sin amito T.T" –pensó Amidamaru, llorando silenciosamente para que Asakura no pudiese oírlo.

-eres tu el guardián de este lugar? o.o

-no seas ridículo –la vos pausada y decidida de una mujer llamo la atención de los tres (**n.a: **_las cabezas del gran perro también cuentan? o.o_).

Yoh volteo para observar como una mujer, de esbelta figura y larga cabellera negra, aparecía de tras los cuatro tronos y con pasos lentos y cautelosos se acercaba a ellos, arrastrando a su paso su largo vestido blanco y sosteniendo con decisión su centro en la mano derecha.

-joven, qué es lo que desea aquí? –sus fríos ojos se posaron sobre ellos, los cuales hicieron estremecer a Amidamaru, más no a al shaman.

-he venido por que quiero revivir a una persona –la voz de Yoh denoto decisión. La mujer levanto una ceja.

-y porqué cree que tiene el derecho de hacer algo que va contra las leyes de la naturaleza? –la bestia, con un gran salto, se coloco tras ella.

-por que yo amo a la persona que quiero revivir –la sinceridad que vio en el rostro del castaño hizo a la mujer flaquear por unos segundos.

-veo que tus sentimientos son verdaderos, ciertamente lo son –Yoh sonrió, levemente sonrojado- pero tus sentimientos no son suficientes para poder revivir a una persona. También debes darnos demostración de tu fuerza.

-cómo haré eso?

-pelearas con los integrantes del "_equipo de los cuatro elementos", _guardianes de este lugar. Así mostraras tu fortaleza y valentía.

-amo Yoh... –Amidamaru lo vio con temor.

-de acuerdo, acepto.

-amo... ó.ò

-muy bien, comenzaremos con los combates si estas de acuerdo.

-por mi no hay problema –Yoh desenvaino a Harusame.

-no seas tonto, no nos enfrentaremos aquí.

-cómo? o.o

-no hay espacio suficiente –Yoh contemplo atónito la gran sala en la que se encontraban- además, Cerbero nos interrumpiría –exclamo la mujer, viendo de reojo al gran perro con tres cabezas.

-entonces que haremos?

-te trasladare a otra dimensión –pronuncio la mujer, elevando su báculo en el aire y dando un golpe en el suelo con este- _A la dimensión del aire._

- - - - -

-_con que quiere revivir a una persona –_hablo una mujer contemplando una fuente frente a ella, en donde la imagen de Yoh se reflejaba.

-_parece interesante –_opino un hombre.

-_estoy de acuerdo –_otro hombre se acerco a ellos.

-_estoy segura que nos mostrara una gran fuerza de espíritu –_rió la mujer por lo bajo, entusiasmada.

Mientras que los que la acompañaban, asentían en aprobación.

- - - - - -

Yoh palideció al ver la inmensidad del cielo azul rodeándolo por completo, y lo hizo aún más al sentir las mullidas nubes bajo sus pies. Qué era aquel lugar?

-es el...cielo?

-algo parecido –rió la mujer al ver la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro del descendiente Asakura- aquí tendremos nuestro combate. Estas de acuerdo?

-eh? si.

-comenzamos?

-claro –asintió, apretando la empuñadura de Harusame.

-es verdad, no nos hemos presentado. Cuál es su nombre joven?

-mi nombre es Yoh Asakura –hablo decidido mientras Amidamaru se acercaba a él, listo para realizar la posesión de objetos.

-yo soy Ceres Diplamount –a medida que hablaba, una fuerte brisa comenzaba a rodearla- soy la guardiana del Aire, y quien primero te juzgara.

Al concluir, un inmenso espíritu de color blanco y de facciones similares al _Espíritu de Fuego _aparecióa la par de ella, agitando con elegancia sus bellas alas blancas, listo para el combate.

_**Continuara...**_

**-tarde poco en actualizar! No se pueden quejar ¬.¬**

**Ren: **es verdad o.o... –**toca su frente- **estas bien?

-**si ¬.¬, es solo que no quería hacerles esperar demasiado u.ú**

**Sesshomaru: **como la vez anterior?

-**si, como la vez anterior ñ.ñ. Qué tienen ustedes dos por estar en contra mío? ¬.¬**

**Ren: **cerebro?

**-uhy! Son imposibles! . . Quiero agradecerles a todos sus review y su paciencia, domo arigato! n.n**

**Ren: **agradecimientos a:

**kat-sakura **(si, tienes razón, el capi anterior salió corto, al igual que este u.u. Prometo hacer más largo el siguiente! Y ya ves, estuve de vuelta pronto n.n. Me alegro que te guste mi fic!)

**akari-aoi**(si, la vez anterior me tarde bastante T.T. Estoy de acuerdo! Es su cumpla!

**Ren y Sesshomaru: **o.ô

-**así que quieres llevarte a Sesshomaru? XD**

**Ren: **buena idea!

**Sesshomaru: **¬.¬

-**n.nU. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el anterior capi! Y como pienso actualizar semanalmente capas no sean muy largos los capis, pero prometo alargarlos n.n. Nos vemos!**)

**StArFiRe-YuMi**(de verdad mandaste review? o.o, es una pena que no llegaran ninguno T.T. De verdad lloraste mucho? Te comprendo u.u, a mi también me dolió separarlos T.T. Descuida! Deja el final feliz en mis manos n.n. Es verdad, lo que uno hace por amor u.u. Pobre Hao-sama T.T xD.

Si, yo sé que te gustan mucho mis fics n.n, y lo lamento por lo de tu compu u.u. Tienes un Fifi xD jajaja.

**Ren: **no te preocupes hermana, yo me encargo –**saca su lanza.**

**-Ren, calma n.nU, este review si lo publico. **

**Ren: **esta bien u.ú

-**nos vemos amiga! Cuídate! Y está vez si actualice pronto xD**)

**yo-chan1**(si! Regrese! No temas n.n. Y como vez, actualice pronto! Pienso hacerlo de ahora en más semanalmente n.n. Y si, pobre Horito, le tocara sufrir T.T. Gracias por tu review amiga! Espero saber de vos pronto!)

**Zilia K**(si, me entere que te registraste n.n. Y estas en lo cierto, Yoh-kun podrá! Él tiene q poder! . . Descuida! Deja el final feliz en mis manos de _doncella del YohxAnna_n.n)

**anita kyouyama 33** (gracias por darme la bienvenida! Y me alegro que te gusten mis fics! Espero que este capi te haya gustado! Nos vemos n.n)

**Sesshomaru: **terminamos

**Ren: **¬.¬

**Sesshomaru: **¬.¬

-**dejen de pelear ù.ú**

**Ren: **nosotros no peleamos –**continúan viéndose de manera asesina. **

**-son el colmo! Si no pelean entre ustedes me critican a mi! ò.o**

**Sesshomaru: **y?

-**para que me esfuerzo -.-**

**Ren: **no sé

-**olvídenlo! Gracias por su apoyo! Y espero verlos en el siguiente capitulo n.n**

**Sayounara. Mata-ne**

"_la doncella del YohxAnna"_

**rocio-asakura**


	7. La pelea con la guardiana del aire

**Shaman King no me pertenece, ni mucho menos sus personajes, solo este fic que es un final alternativo de la serie ideado por una fan n.n. No tengo ningún fin de lucro, me reservo los derechos de autor. **

**Disclaimer: **_Nos ubicamos cuando el torneo de shamanes concluye. _

**Palabras en japonés del capi:**

**_Ne: _**es una expresión de afirmación. Sería como decir: no es verdad?

**_Iie: _**no

**Ni la muerte nos separa**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo 7: "La lucha contra el Aire_" 

Las posesiones ya estaban hechas, los contrincantes ya estaban listos para el combate, solo faltaba que uno de los dos comenzara. Cansada de la espera, la guardiana del aire le ordeno a su espíritu que atacase, más Yoh, sin ninguna intención de perder, esquivo rápidamente el atraque.

-veo que esto no será fácil –Ceres sonrió.

Con rápidos movimientos, el espíritu acompañante de Ceres esquivaba las embestidas con las que Yoh la atacaba. La joven bajo de un salto del hombro de su espíritu, para que este, luego de la orden de su ama, posesionara el báculo de la joven.

-me parece que así estaremos iguales –susurro, observando como su báculo ahora era una amenazadora lanza ante la posesión de objetos.

Lanza y espada chocaron repetidas veces, más de las que el ojo humano pudiese contar con facilidad. Los movimientos de ambos eran veloces, y su fuerza empleada era casi terrorífica.

Yoh salto hacía atrás velozmente al percibir que un pequeño torbellino caía a solo centímetros de él.

-qué fue eso! o.o

-sorprendido? No deberías de estarlo. No por nada soy la guardiana del aire.

-ya veo por que lo dices

-utilizo todo tipo de ataques relacionados con el viento.

-eso es impresionante n.n

-si, verdad? n.n...qué estoy diciendo! Estamos en medio de un combate! ò.o

-y me acabas de decir el secreto de tus ataques jijiji n.n –Ceres palideció hay caer en cuenta de ello.

-"yo y mi gran bocota -.-"

- - - - -

-_siempre hace lo mismo _-.- -susurro una mujer, observando detenidamente la fuente frente a ella, y con esto el combate ejecutado en la otra dimensión.

-_nunca cambiara ¬.¬_

-_yo creo que eso es muy suyo n.n –_ambos jóvenes voltearon a verlo levantando una ceja.

- - - - -

-bien, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer para revertirlo, ne? Proseguimos? –exclamo la guardiana del aire, recobrando su aspecto frió.

-si

Un segundo torbellino se formo cerca de Yoh, quien difícilmente pudo esquivarlo por solo centímetros.

-aunque sepas que puedo utilizar ataques con el viento, no hay manera de que puedas esquivarlos.

-aún así no perderé. –la decisión se reflejaba en sus ojos negros.

No perdería, Yoh no perdería por nada. La motivación que lo impulsaba a continuar, la misma que lo hacía pelear como nunca antes lo había hecho y se esforzara al máximo, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el pudiese lograr lo imposible.

En lo duraba su combate contra Ceres intento siempre mantener una distancia considerable. Tenía un extraño presentimiento cuando se acercaba y por lo general sus presentimientos eran acertados.

Los ataques de ella eran muy fuertes y persistentes, por lo que de su cuerpo ya caían unos hilillos de sangre. Más, a pesar de que su fuerza poco a poco se agotara, a pesar de que ella fuese más fuerte, él no se daría por vencido.

-ya estas cansado. Ríndase joven Asakura, el proseguir con este combate solo significaría mi victoria a largo plazo –exclamo la joven de largo cabello negro, observando como Yoh apoyaba las manos sobre sus rodillas en busca de aliento para continuar.

-iie...

-cómo dices?

-no me rendiré. Continuare con el combate –concluyo. Nuevamente la decisión hacía presente en el rostro del castaño, está vez para quedarse allí hasta que él viese nuevamente a la itako.

-comprendo. Aún así es inútil –Ceres ladeo la cabeza en forma de desaprobación.

-no lo es. Yo venceré –Yoh embestí con gran ferocidad a la mujer, quien con dificultad lo esquivo.

-¿pero qué...! o.o

No tubo tiempo de pensar en nada más, el rápido giró del castaño y su ultimo ataque se lo impidieron. Lo único que se escucho antes de que la posesión d objetos de la guardiana se esfumara fue: _técnica de Amida. Cuchilla de buda!_

_**Continuara...**_

-hola a todos! Vieron! Solo tarde una semana en actualizar n.n...deberían estar felices ¬.¬

**Lectores:** pero no lo estamos o.o

-**mmh ¬.¬**

**Ren: **por qué demonios debo usar esto? ù.ú -**consulto señalando el llamativo gorro navideño que llevaba puesto. **

**-por que es navidad Ren-kun n.n, donde esta el espíritu? non**

**Ren: **en mi casa, junto a mi orgullo ¬.¬

-**¬.¬. Oye, y Sesshomaru-sama? o.o**

**Sesshomaru: **aquí estoy.

-**Sesshomaru-sama! n.n... y su gorro? o.o**

**Sesshomaru: **¬.¬

-**qué hizo con su gorro? ¬.¬**

**Sesshomaru: **lo queme UoU

-**por qué? o.O**

**Sesshomaru: **por que era estúpido ¬.¬

**Ren: **quemas el mío también?

**-Ren! ò.ó**

**Ren: **u.u

-**agradecimientos a:**

**Kalrlyta (**de verdad te gusta como va quedando+o, me pone feliz saberlo n.n. Y si, mis capis son cortos u.u, siempre son cortos -.-. Pero es que pienso actualizar semanalmente, por eso son así n.n. Nos vemos!Feliz Navidad! n.n

**Zilia K**sipi, Yoh comenzó con su misión de regresar a Anna n.n. De verdad me crees una maestra en fics de YohxAnna? O.o creo que tienes razón n/n, debes confiar en mi xD. Me pone muy feliz saber que te gustan mis fics +o, y no te preocupes que no te haré esperar con la actualización n.n. Feliz navidad!**)  
**

**StArFiRe-YuMi**tienes razón! Yoh se merece el final feliz! Ya con todo lo q sufrió el pobre T.T. De verdad te cambiaste a mozilla? O.o... yo tengo ese xD. Como ves si funca bien, pues me llegó el review n.n. No te preocupes amiga q yo sigo adelante xD. Feliz navidad!

**kat-sakura (**q poca confianza me tenias T.T, actualice rápido! No te puedes quejar u.u. Tienes razón, los capis me salen muy cortos, lo q pasa es q me apresuro en actualizar por eso me quedan sí u.u. No te preocupes que yo actualizare pronto todos mis fics n.n. Feliz Navidad!

**  
****SandriAnge**de verdad casi te creíste que no era un fic? O.o...genial+o+ ese era mi objetivo +.+. No te preocupes que yo le pongo todo el empeño! Feliz navidad!

**eternificacion del amor146**como siempre yo se que cuento con tu apoyo n.n, me alegra que te guste amiga. Y en esta ocasión brindare con vos n.n. Chicos! Vengan! Tomen las copas n.n

-Ren y Sesshomaru toman una copa al igual que la autora, quien sostiene firmemente a su hijo entre brazos-

**-listos? n.n**

**Sesshomaru: **tenemos que? u.u

**-si ¬.¬. A la cuenta de tres n.n, uno! Dos! Tres!**

**Todos: **FELIZ NAVIDAD!

**Sayounara. Mata-ne**

"_**la doncella del YohxAnna"**_

**rocio-asakura**


	8. La pelea contra el guardian de la Tierra

**Shaman King no me pertenece, ni mucho menos sus personajes, solo este fic que es un final alternativo de la serie ideado por una fan n.n. No tengo ningún fin de lucro, me reservo los derechos de autor. **

**Disclaimer: **_Nos ubicamos cuando el torneo de shamanes concluye. _

**_-sama: _**señor

**Ni la muerte nos separa**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo 8: "La lucha contra el guardian de la Tierra"_

-eres impresionante Asakura, me venciste –Ceres coloco unos mechones de su cabello tras su oreja.

-jijiji n/n

-amo Yoh! Ahora podrá ver nuevamente a la señorita Anna! –hablo con voz entusiasmada Amidamaru, colocándose a la par de el joven, mientras que el shaman solo podía sonreír de felicidad y asentir suavemente como respuesta.

-que mala memoria tienen los dos ¬.¬

-eh? o.o –shaman y espíritu la observaron confundidos.

-no escucharon lo que les dije al principio? ù.ú, deben pelear y derrotar a los integrantes del equipo de los cuatro elemento ¬.¬

-y cuanto son? o.o –consulto de manera inocente el castaño.

-cuatro -.-

-aahhh jijiji n.nU

-bien, ahora debes ir a otra dimensión para continuar con el combate. Allí ya te estará esperando el siguiente guardián –Ceres saco una pequeña esfera blanca de entre su ropajes- toma Asakura, esta es la prueba de que me venciste n.n

-gracias n.n

El silencio se apodero de momento.

-que esperas para irte? o.ô

-y cómo me voy? o.o

-o.O...uuff…u.u así –exclamo la joven guardiana, chocando su báculo contra las nubes.

- - - - -

_-bien, creo que es mi turno n.n_

_-qué haces aquí? ya deberías estar allá ¬.¬_

_-no seas tan mal humorado Ashcroft n.nU –_lo reprendió la mujer, ante el bufido de protesta del aludido.

-_no te preocupes Aishin, ya me acostumbre n.n_

_-pero que... ò.ó?_

_-con su permiso –_sin más que decir, el hombre realizo una reverencia y desapareció antes de que pudiesen reprenderlo por su comentario.

- - - - -

Caminaba y caminaba, pero por más que avanzaba, la espesura del bosque que lo rodeaba no aminoraba en lo más mínimo. Observo todo con cuidado, sorprendiéndose de que en aquel sitio el cantar de las aves existiera.

Continuo su andar, con su espíritu acompañante siguiéndolo fielmente. Solo se detuvo al llegar a un claro de verde y mullido césped. Supuso que allí se llevaría acabo el combate. Contemplo su alrededor en busca de su siguiente contrincante, al que diviso perdido en la copa de un árbol.

-disculpa, tu eres otro de los guardianes?

El aludido sonrío aún oculto entre las hojas. "impresionante, me encontró sin problemas n.n"

-en efecto –de un salto, el hombre de cabellera plateada se encontraba frente a Asakura- mi nombre es Seya Kinomoto, guardián de la tierra y el segundo en juzgarte. Es un placer conocerte Yoh-sama –dicho esto, realizo una reverencia mientras la suave brisa mecía suavemente su capa.

-cómo sabe su nombre amo? o.o –Amidamaru lo vio extrañado. Más Yoh simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-el placer es mío n.n

Los ojos de Seya se afilaron. Su sonrisa... podía notar que aquella mueca era algo forzada.

-comenzamos?

-si –el castaño desenfundo a Harusame, y segundos después la posesión ya estaba ejecutada.

Con la misma velocidad, un enorme espíritu hizo acto de presencia tras Seya, con iguales facciones que el de la guardiana del Aire, más este era de diversos tonalidades de verde y con rasgos más amenazadores.

Sin esperar demasiado, y en está ocasión aún más desesperado por terminar lo antes posible con el combate, Yoh se abalanzó contra el espíritu, realizando su conocida técnica "_Cuchilla de buda". _Más Seya lo recibió sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro.

-esa técnica es muy buena n.n –susurro el guardián, parado en la mano de su espíritu acompañante.

-pero, cómo...? o.o

-ahora es mi turno, verdad? n.n –con una simple mirada dirigida hacía su espíritu, este proporciono una gran patada a la tierra creando grietas profundas sobre la corteza terrestre.

Si el descendiente de los Asakura no saltaba hacía un lado cuando la grieta comenzó a formarse bajo sus pies, lo más seguro era que hubiese caído a la nada. Más no contó con que un segunda grieta se formara justo en su punto de caída.

-auch! –se quejo del dolor levemente, al momento en que su cuerpo chocaba contra la tierra cuando se sostuvo del risco con una mano para no caer a la nada.

Con fuerzas que sacó de un lugar desconocido para el guardián, Yoh pudo colocarse en la seguridad de la tierra firme. La respiración del joven era agitada, lo que preocupo a Amidamaru quien deseo desfucionarse de Harusame y ayudar a su amo, más comprendía que si lo hacía Asakura perdería.

-eso es Yoh-sama, no me decepcione. Resista a mis ataques n.n. Lamento decirle que los ataques desde la tierra no funcionaran contra mí. –la voz rasposa de Seya comenzaba a molestarlo.

La decisión se hacía aún más notable en los ojos del castaño.

-si no es desde la tierra... –Yoh salto con todas sus fuerzas, consiguiendo una altura considerable- es por el aire! –Harusame se empuño hacía Seya.

-exacto n.n. Buena conclusión.

La mano libre del espíritu de la Tierra se elevo, golpeando al shaman y haciendo que este se estrellara con fuerza contra el suelo.

-más debe ser una altura mayor, la cual solo alcanzarías si tuvieses alas n.n

-_Amo Yoh... –_susurro con pesar Amidamaru, aún en Harusame.

La sonrisa que poseía Seya por unos momentos se borro al ver como con esfuerzo su contrincante se incorporaba. Tan importante era aquella persona para él? Porqué? Qué lo impulsaba a continuar?

-porqué? –la pregunta salió de sus labios en un susurro. El castaño lo vio confundido- porqué quieres volver a verla?

-por que... yo la amo –confesó también en un susurro, seguro de aquellas palabras y aún sin poder incorporarse del todo.

Seya sonrió ante aquella respuesta.

Yoh intento normalizar su respiración, más le era algo complicado. El golpe ante la caída lo habían dejado muy lastimado.

-"si tan solo tuviera alas" –pensó mientras fijaba su mirada en el suelo ante el cansancio.

Su vista se clavo en algo que brillaba con insistencia sobre el césped frente a él. Se irguió un poco más y observo el objeto con curiosidad, era la esfera que Ceres le había entregado.

-"seguro se salió de mi bolsillo al caer" –la tomo con cuidado. La observo unos segundos más hasta que una idea surco su cabeza- no tengo nada que perder al intentarlo –se dijo, logrando incorporarse del todo.

La mano que sostenía a Harusame se cerro con un poco más de fuerza, mientras el joven miraba a Seya fijamente. Sostuvo con fuerza también la esfera y solo rogó por que su plan funcionara. Con lentitud acerco ambos objetos con el firme objetivo de unirlos.

-"debo estar con ella de nuevo"- ese simple pensamiento hicieron que el milagro sucediera.

Frente a los ojos de Seya, Yoh desapareció tan rápido como soplaba el viento.

-donde esta? o.o –se pregunto, observando fugazmente todo el contorno del claro. Cuando el sonido de aleteos llamo su atención.

Rápidamente elevo su mirada. Llevándose una gran sorpresa al encontrarse en lo alto a Asakura Yoh, volando con majestuosidad gracias a unas bellas alas blancas que no supo a ciencias ciertas de donde le habían salido.

El resto se torno borroso.

_**Continuara...**_


	9. La pelea con la guardiana del agua

**Shaman King no me pertenece, ni mucho menos sus personajes, solo este fic que es un final alternativo de la serie ideado por una fan n.n. No tengo ningún fin de lucro, me reservo los derechos de autor. **

Disclaimer: **_Nos ubicamos cuando el torneo de shamanes concluye_**

**Ni la muerte nos separa**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo 9: "Da todo de ti Yoh. La lucha contra el Agua"_

Con pesadez, Yoh dejo caer su cuerpo sobre sus rodillas, para así poder descansar un poco. Abrió sus ojos y observo el cuerpo de Seya tendido sobre la tierra. Hacía veinte minutos que el combate había concluido y el guardián había estado inconsciente desde ese tiempo.

-amo Yoh, cree qué estará bien? –consulto preocupado el espíritu del samurai, a lo que el aludido se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

-lo más segura es que si n.n

-baya, eso fue impresionante n.n –exclamo Seya, estirando su cuerpo con pereza al momento en que se incorporaba.

-o.o

-lo ves n.n

-pe—pero... estuvo inconsciente por mucho tiempo! Cómo hizo para levantarse tan rápido? –Amidamaru observo la escena sin comprender.

-yo no estuve inconsciente o.o

-no? Entonces? ¬.¬ -inquirió el espíritu de manera irónica.

-solo dormía n.n

-dormir? o.O

-si, una batalla agota mucha fuerza n.n –Yoh meditaba las palabras del guardián con lentitud.

Si, él tenía razón. El mismo lo estaba comprobando en aquel instante. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y con mucho esfuerzo podía mantenerse en pie.

-"vamos... solo un poco más" –se dijo a si mismo el castaño, aparentando sentirse bien.

-bien! creo que esto te pertenece Asakura –comento Seya, extendiéndole al castaño una esfera.

-si n.n

-fue un placer luchar contra ti Asakura Yoh n.n

-lo mismo digo Seya.

-espero que consigas tu objetivo.

El shaman asintió mientras que introducía su mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y palpaba las dos esferas que ya había conseguido.

-"ya falta poco... ya falta muy poco" –se dijo a si mismo, dándose ánimos.

El guardián de tierra chasqueaba sus dedos y de inmediato Yoh trasportado a otra dimensión.

- - - - -

La mujer se alejo de la fuente, la cual observaba desde hacía tiempo.

-_bien –_sonrió- _me corresponde a mi luchar en está ocasión n.n_

-_no necesitas que te desee suerte._

_-de verdad lo crees así+o+_

_-se que perderás de todas formas –_la joven le arrojo con furia una de sus sandalias, la cual se estrello de forma certera en la frente del chico.

- - - - -

Yoh parpadeo un par de veces, mientras contemplaba su alrededor atónito. Intento divisar algo en la lejanía, más no había nada. Simplemente agua. Un océano interminable. La única porción de tierra en aquel lugar era la pequeña isla en la que él se encontraba en esos momentos, nada más.

-es impresionante –susurro Amidamaru, admirado.

-ya lo creo OoO

-les gusta n.n? –una mujer apareció a la par del shaman.

-si, mucho n.n

-me alegra saberlo n.n

-n.n

-n.n

-n.n

-o.o...disculpe amo Yoh, quién es ella? O.o –Amidamaru señalo a la misteriosa mujer de larga cabellera rubia.

-no lo sé n.n

El espíritu cayo al estilo anime.

-eres Asakura Yoh, verdad? –la joven se hinco a la altura del castaño.

-si n.n

-es un placer. Mi nombre es Aishin Minamino, soy la guardiana del agua.

-es un gusto –exclamo el shaman realizando una reverencia.

-le parece si comenzamos? –consulto la guardiana, mientras que un ángel con aspecto de mujer y ropajes celestes hacía aparición a la par de ella.

-claro –Yoh de inmediato ejecuto la posesión de objetos mientras que en sus ojos se denotaba la decisión.

La sonrisa se borro de los labios de Aishin, mientras que de entre sus ropas hacía emerger una espada. El espíritu del ángel se fundió con la guardiana, proporcionándole a esta enormes alas blancas, resplandecientes.

El shaman se puso en guardia de inmediato. Las peleas comenzaban a complicarse.

- - - - -

Dos pares de alas se agitaban con vigor, mientras que sus dueños mantenían su pelea suspendidos en el aire. Las espadas de ambos chocaron con fuerza mientras que sus dueños se separaban de inmediato ante el contacto. Solo trascurrió un minuto antes de que Aishin embistiera nuevamente a Yoh, provocándole una nueva herida.

El cuerpo de Asakura cayo a la tierra.

-es la quinta vez que caes de rodillas –susurro la mujer ladeando su espada, lista para un nuevo ataque.

El shaman respiraba con dificultad. Los dos combates anteriores lo habían agotado, y el tercero comenzaba a ser difícil de sobrellevar.

Se incorporo tambaleante, e embistió a la guardiana del aire con ferocidad, dando todo de si en aquel ataque como lo había dado en los anteriores. La desesperación comenzaba a enloquecerlo.

¿Porqué no podía acertar ninguno de sus ataques!

Aishin frunció el ceño al momento de esquivar sin dificultades el ataque. Suspendida sobre el agua, se introdujo al interior de esta, desapareciendo por completo.

Yoh comenzó a perder altura ante el cansancio. El realizar aquella posesión comenzaba a representar un reto para él.

Sin previo aviso, Aishin se presento frente a él, y utilizando el agua bajo su control, empujo al castaño hacía la pequeña isla. El cuerpo de Yoh estrello con fuerza contra la tierra.

-amo Yoh!

-descuida... e--estoy bien Amida –Asakura sonrió con esfuerzo.

Tomo el aire necesario para reponerse, y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se incorporo. Sus heridas comenzaban a molestarle. Contemplo su alrededor, en busca de Aishin, más no la visualizo por ninguna parte.

-la... la isla –susurro, sorprendido.

-qué sucede amo?

-la isla está desapareciendo o.o –concluyo, observando el escaso espació en el que se encontraba parado.

-así es –la figura de Aishin emergió del agua- en efecto, la isla desaparece al pasar el tiempo. Me decepcionas Asakura. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede! –Yoh la observo sin comprender- la desesperación está tomando posesión de ti. Si no te tranquilizas tus objetivos no se mantendrán claros.

-o.o

-pensé que darías una pelea mayor que esta –la joven se cruzo de brazos.

Yoh oculto su mirada tras sus cabellos. Era verdad, eso mismo él le repetía constantemente a sus amigos, debían tener la mente tranquila al luchar. Sonrío levemente. La desesperación por volver a ver a su prometida había provocado que dejase de ser él, de ser Yoh Asakura.

Con cuidado, el shaman volvió a colocarse de pie. Su sonrisa aún lo acompañaba y esta vez su expresión era más tranquila que la que poseía con anterioridad.

-"bien Asakura, eso es. Mantente calmo, es la única forma de que venzas al ultimo guardián" –Aishin sonrío tras aquel pensamiento.

La mano de Yoh viajo hacía el interior de su bolsillo, y de su interior extrajo la esfera que Seya le había entregado. Sin pensarlo si quiera, fusiono aquel objeto con Harusame, la cual tomo un aspecto diferente. Aishin sonrío aún más.

-si tu elemento es el agua... –hablo Yoh, mientras clavaba su espada en la escasa porción de tierra bajo sus pies- entonces la desapareceré para que no puedes esconderte!

Todo el suelo vibro con ferocidad, al igual que el agua a su alrededor. Y solo segundos después el océano desapareció bajo la tierra emergente.

-bien Asakura! Impresionante movimiento n.n –exclamo orgullosa Aishin.

El shaman tan solo sonrío antes de dejar caer su cuerpo inconsciente, ante la falta evidente de energía.

-amo Yoh! –chillo con preocupación el espíritu del samurai.

-tranquilo... –la guardiana se acerco a ellos- esta bien, solo está agotado –susurro la mujer, arrodillándose a la par del joven y acariciando su cabello- descansa Asakura. Lo hiciste muy bien n.n

_**Continuara...**_


End file.
